Pesta Semalam
by Kencana
Summary: Horitsuba Gakuen. Yuuko memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta di Horitsuba Gakuen dan mengajak semuanya datang, bahkan Kurogane pun bersedia datang. Apa yang akan terjadi?


Fanfic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi [FFC] Crossover Infantrum.

Warning: Sedikit OOC, crossover

Disclaimer : CLAMP

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Pesta Semalam**

**Horitsuba Gakuen, Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

"Yuui-sensei."

"Ya." Anggukan sopan dari Yuui.

"Fay-sensei."

"Ya." Anggukan kepala riang dari Fay.

"Kurogane-sensei."

"Hm." Dengusan kesal dari Kurogane. Gimana nggak kesal? Saat sedang asyik menikmati waktu istirahat dengan minum teh hijau, mendadak saja dia dipanggil Yuuko lewat speaker sehingga dia harus meninggalkan kegiatannya minum teh. Kurogane membayangkan tehnya yang sudah dingin ketika dia kembali nanti.

"Bagus, kalian semua sudah hadir di sini. Sebelumnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian di sini," Yuuko Ichihara, sang kepala sekolah Horitsuba Gakuen tersenyum dan membetulkan kacamata palsunya.

"Sudahlah, Kepala Sekolah! Jangan banyak basa-basi, katakan saja keperluanmu!" sembur Kurogane kesal.

Yuuko cemberut dan berkata dengan suara manja yang terdengar dibuat-dibuat di telinga Kurogane, "Kurogane-sensei kejam, padahal aku sudah berusaha bersikap sopan. Kan jarang aku bersikap formal begini. Hargai sedikit dong."

Kurogane hanya diam saja, tidak mau menanggapi. Terlalu merepotkan adu mulut dengan Yuuko. Bisa panjang urusannya.

"Sebenarnya aku memanggil kalian ke sini untuk mengundang kalian datang ke pesta yang akan diselenggarakan di sini jam 8 malam ini. Ajakan yang menyenangkan, kan? Apalagi sejak tahun baru, kita jarang sekali kumpul bareng."

"Pesta? Waaiii, asyik! Aku pasti akan datang," siul Fay gembira.

"Pesta apa, Kepala Sekolah?" tanya Yuui.

"Ra-ha-sia," kata Yuuko dengan senyum misteriusnya. "Pokoknya kalian **harus** datang, ya. Aku juga mengajak Syaoran-kun dkk. Yuui-sensei, bawakan makanan yang banyak, ya."

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku." Yuui tersenyum.

"Apa?! Jadi kau memanggilku cuma untuk mengajakku ke pesta nggak jelas itu? Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan datang!" Kurogane kesal dan balik badan, hendak berlalu. Dikirnya dipanggil untuk urusan penting, ternyata cuma untuk diajak ke pesta. Kurogane benci pesta, apalagi kalau itu pesta yang diadakan Yuuko, dobel bencinya.

"Heh? Sebaiknya kau pikirkan ulang kata-katamu, Kurogane-sensei." Suara Yuuko berubah menjadi mengancam.

Kurogane merasakan firasat buruk dan benar saja. Yuuko mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dan melambaikannya.

"Kau tahu ini foto siapa?" Yuuko tersenyum licik.

"HAH? Apa itu?! Kapan diambilnya?!" Fay heboh sementara Yuui melongo kaget.

Itu adalah foto Kurogane dalam berbagai posisi yang mengenakan pakaian maid saat festival sekolah! Rata-rata ekspresi Kurogane di foto tersebut sedang cemberut dan kelihatannya tidak sadar kalau difoto. Kurogane syok berat melihatnya. Padahal dia sudah mengusir semua orang mencoba memotretnya dan yakin 1000% kalau tidak difoto diam-diam. Mendadak saja Kurogane teringat kamera pengawas yang terpasang di sepanjang sekolah. Pasti penyihir itu mendapatkannya lewat kamera tersebut! Sial!

"Sebenarnya aku hendak menjualnya karena pasti bakal laris manis kayak manga Tsubasa Chronicle edisi terbaru, tapi kujadikan koleksi pribadi. Kira-kira kalau foto ini tersebar luas, bagaimana, ya?" Yuuko menggoda.

"Yuuko-sensei! Aku mau foto itu! Jualah padaku!" Fay sumringah dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Tentu. Satu set 5 foto, 5000 yen."

"Wah, mahal banget. 3000 yen saja, ya."

"4000 yen."

"3500 yen."

Kontan Kurogane yang melihat pemandangan tersebut mengeluarkan aura iblisnya.

"HOI! Cukup sudah kalian berdua!! Oke, aku bersedia datang ke pesta itu, karena itu awas kalau kau sebarluaskan foto tersebut!! Juga aku minta backup-nya! Dan kau tukang senyum, awas kalau berani membeli foto itu!!"

"Sip!" Yuuko tersenyum.

"Huweee, Kurochan-sensei kejam!" Fay ngambek kayak anak kecil.

"Diam kau!! Juga jangan memanggilku dengan nama aneh-aneh!"

Semenmtara itu Yuui yang mengamati kejadian tersebut tersenyum simpul. _Hm, kayaknya malam ini akan menarik. Sekarang enaknya aku menyiapkan makanan ala barat atau Jepang, ya?_ pikirnya.

^_^

**Rumah Kurogane, Pk 07.30 pm**

Kurogane menatap jam dan menghela napas kesal untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia sedang bersiap-siap berangkat ke Horitsuba Gakuen walaupun sebenarnya tidak ingin. Dalam hati ia mengutuki Yuuko yang telah "mengajaknya" ehm… lebih tepatnya mengancamnya.

_Kriiingg!_

Telepon dirumah Kurogane berdering. _Siapa sih?_ Kurogane merengut kesal. Moodnya buruk sekali hari ini tapi Kurogane memutuskan mengangkatnya. Lumayanlah, ada orang yang bisa dijadikan sasaran kekesalannya. Namun belum sempat dia mengatakan apapun, tersengar sapaan bernada riang yang sangat ia benci

"Selamat malam, Kurotan-sensei!"

Di dunia ini hanya satu orang yang berani memanggilnya dengan julukan seperti itu, Fay D. Floruite, orang yang termasuk dalam daftar trouble maker nomor 2 di dunia setelah Yuuko (menurut Kurogane).

_Brak!_ Tanpa ampun, Kurogane membanting telepon yang sedang sial itu.

_Kriiinggg!_

Mulanya Kurogane bermaksud mengacuhkannya. Namun rupanya guru berambut pirang itu gigih juga. Akhirnya Kurogane menyerah dan mengangkatnya setelah lima menit berdering. Bisa-bisa kupingnya perlu diperiksa bila lebih lama mendengar deringan telepon yang memekakkan telinga itu.

"Kurotan-sensei kejam! Kok tadi langsung ditutup teleponnya, sih?" Terdengar suara bawel dari seberang sana.

"Berisik! Saat ini aku sedang kesal. Cepat katakan keperluanmu dalam 1 satu menit!"

"Begini, karena Yuui sudah berangkat ke sekolah lebih dulu, aku kesepian dan bermaksud menjemputmu untuk berangkat ke sekolah bareng. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak sudi! Pergilah sendiri!"

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku sudah berdiri di depan rumahmu sejak lima menit lalu."

"APA?!"

Kurogane menutup telepon dan tergopoh-gopoh keluar rumah. Di luar, Fay tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kurogane menghela napas kesal. Kalau begini tidak aja jalan lain, kan?

^_^

**Horitsuba Gakuen, Ruang Olahraga, Pk 07.50**

Syaoran, Syaoron, Watanuki, Doumeki, Sakura, 2 Mokona dan Himawari sudah datang. Karena sudah diwanti-wanti Yuuko untuk memakai baju yang formal akhirnya para cowok memakai blazer sedangkan cewek memakai gaun.

Sakura menghampiri Syaoran. Syaoran terpesona menatap Sakura yang kelihatan cantik mengenakan gaun panjang berenda berwarna merah muda dan rambutnya dihiasi bando berwarna merah muda. Kesadarannya kembali setelah sang Syaoron menyikut pelan tangannya.

"S-Syaoran-kun, apakah gaun ini cocok untukku? Aku baru pertama kali memakai gaun seperti ini, pasti kelihatan aneh," tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Eh, gaun itu cocok untukmu, Sakura," puji Syaoran malu-malu.

Memerah muka Sakura. "Terima kasih.. Syaoran-kun juga kelihatan tampan dengan jas itu."

Melihat adegan tersebut, muncul ide jahil Syaoron. Ia berbisik ke telinga Syaoran.

"Wah, dia sengaja berdandan cantik untukmu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar suka padamu."

"Ka-kakak!" Syaoran merah padam.

Syaoron tersenyum kecil sementara Sakura kebingungan. Dua Mokona yang ikut menyaksikan bersiul.

Di sudut lain, Himawari, Doumeki dan Watanuki berbincang-bincang.

"Himawari-chan, kau kelihatan cantik sekali mengenakan gaun tersebut," puji Watanuki.

"Terima kasih. Watanuki-kun dan Doumeki-kun juga kelihatan tampan."

Watanuki serasa terbang ke awang-awang. _Bahagianya dipuji Himawari-chan, nggak sia-sia aku repot-repot pakai blazer. Tapi… kenapa dia juga memuji Doumeki, sih?!!_

"Ah, Doumeki-kun, dasimu miring. Kubetulkan, ya."

Himawari membenahi dasi Doumeki yang miring.

"Thanks," balas Doumeki datar.

Watanuki yang melihat pemandangan tersebut kontan cemburu. _Doumeki sialan itu! Berani-beraninya dia! Pasti dia sengaja nggak memakai dasi dengan benar untuk "menjebak" Himawari-chan membenahi dasinya. Himawari-chan! Jauhkan tanganmu dari dia! _

Akhirnya Doumeki sadar juga kalau ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kenapa? Dasimu mau kubetulkan?" tanya Doumeki polos.

"Nggak butuh!!" seru Watanuki kesal sambil memalingkan muka.

"Yahoo, semuanya!"

Mendadak terdengar saapan yang sudah tidak asing di telinga mereka.

"Ah, Kurogane-sensei dan Fay-sensei sudah datang!" seru Syaoran sambil menoleh pintu.

Kurogane dan Fay masuk. Yang satunya tersenyum lebar dan yang satunya cemberut.

"Selamat malam, semuanya." Fay memberi salam pada muridnya dan Yuuko sementara Kurogane hanya mendengus. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pesta ini.

"Malam, Fay-sensei, Kurogane-sensei," balas Syaoran dkk.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Yuuko tersenyum.

"Dari tadi aku penasaran, sebenarnya kita ini pesta untuk merayakan apa?" tanya Watanuki diiringi anggukan Syaoran cs.

"Fufufu, semua penasaran, ya? Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari aku genap 10 tahun menjadi kepala sekolah di Horitsuba Gakuen!"

Yuuko bangga.

"Apa?!"

Spontan para murid berpikir dalam hati. _10 tahun? Sebenarnya berapa sih usia Yuuko-sensei? Padahal dia kelihatan masih berusia 20-an._

_Huh! Jadi aku dipanggil hanya untuk merayakan hal sepele seperti itu?_ Yang ini pikiran Kurogane.

"Anu, aku mau bertanya Yuuko-sensei." Syaoron mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, Syaoron-kun?"

"Aku penasaran, kepala sekolah sebelum sensei siapa?"

Yuuko terdiam sejenak yang membuat suasana hening. Beberapa saat kemudian Yuuko baru bersuara.

"Huh! Pokoknya dia orang berkacamata yang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi anehnya, bisa-bisanya dia memimpin sekolah dengan benar," kata Yuuko dengan nada penuh kekesalan.

"Wah, tidak biasanya Yuuko-sensei membenci seseorang," komentar Watanuki.

Yuuko tersenyum," Aku tidak benci dia kok, tapi… **amat sangat sungguh benci sekali**."

Kontan murid yang lain merinding. Kurogane berpikir mnding kalau orang itu yang jadi kepala sekolah karena dia percaya nggak ada kepala sekolah yang lebih "hancur" daripada Yuuko.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yuuko-sensei, Yuui di mana?" Fay melijhat sekelilingnya, mencari sosok saudara kembarnya.

"Saat ini Yuui-sensei sedang sibuk merapikan dirinya setelah menyiapkan semua makanan ini. Sebentar lagi dia pasti kembali."

Baru saja, dikatakan, Yuui muncul mengenakan blazer. Fay sumringah dan menyapa kembarannya.

**Beberapa saat kemudian…**

"Yuuko-sensei pestanya belum dimulai? Sudah tidak sabar ingin makan, nih." Mokona putih mengusap perutnya yang sudah dari sananya gendut.

"Tamu kehormatannya belum datang, sih," kata Yuuko sambil membenahi dandannya. Padahal nggak usah dibenahi juga dia terlihat cantik.

"Tamu kehormatan?"

"Oh ya, aku belum cerita ya? Aku juga mengundang pengurus OSIS Clamp Gakuen untuk ikut merayakan pesta ini. Sekedar info, Clamp Gakuen itu sudah lama bekerja sama dengan Horitsuba Gakuen, lho. Pokoknya mengundang mereka itu benar-benar susah karena mereka sibuk sekali. Mereka juga cuma bisa hadir di sini beberapa saat saja."

Baru saja Yuuko selesai menjelaskan, mendadak muncul tiga orang siswa laki-laki mengenakan seragam sekolah yang tidak lain adalah Nokoru Imonoyama, Suoh Takamura dan Akira Ijyuuin.

Nokoru menghampiri Yuuko dan mencium tangannya ala pria bangsawan Eropa.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Yuuko-san. Anda tetap cantik seperti biasanya." Nokoru mengeluarkan kebiasannya "menyapa" wanita.

"Terima kasih. Seperti biasa, kau tetap pandai memuji." Yuuko tersenyum, "Nah kenalkan, mereka semua anak didikku."

Nokoru, Suoh dan Akira berekenalan dengan Syaoran dkk. Nokoru merayu Sakura dan Himawari dan baru berhenti setelah ditegur Suoh. Akira sibuk berdiskusi dengan Yuui, Watanuki dan Doumeki soal hobi mereka yang sama : memasak (Doumeki sih "iya, iya"doang). Akira tak henti-hentinya memuji masakan Yuui.

Dua jam berlalu, dan ketiga pengurus OSIS tersebut pamit pulang. Suoh menyerahkan botol parfum kepada Yuuko yang katanya hadiah dari kepala sekolah mereka yang membuat Yuuko kegirangan setengah mati. Nokoru ngambek karena dia masih ingin berada lebih lama di sana tapi Suoh memperingatkannya bahwa dia masih ada dokumen yang harus diselesaikannya. Akhirnya mereka pergi diiringi Suoh yang menyeret Nokoru yang menangis buaya dengan harapan bisa membujuk Suoh. Namun Suoh yang sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Kaichou-nya, cuek saja dan terus menyeretnya.

^_^

Pesta sudah usai. Makanan sudah habis dan perut mereka sudah kenyang. Saat ini Yuuko dkk duduk beralaskan tikar dekat jendela ruang olahrag yang luas sambil menikmati bulan prunama yang bersinar dengan terang.

"Fuuh…. Akhirnya pesta selesai juga," Watanuki menghela napas lega.

"Walaupun singkat, tapi menyenangkan juga," gumam Sakura.

"Malam bulan purnama di ruang olahrga jadi teringat salah satu tujuh keajaiban sekolah di ruang olahraga ini," sahut Himawari.

"Tujuh keajaiban sekolah?" tanya Syaoran kebingungan.

"Oh ya, Syaoran-kun tidak tahu, ya. Mau kuceritakan?" tanya Yuuko semangat.

Watanuki merinding. "Tidak usah saja, Yuuko-sensei!"

Yuuko cuek dan mulai bercerita sementara Watanuki berusaha mengeurtkan dirinya.

"Pada suatu waktu, ada seorang siswa yang sangat terkenal karena dia kaya, tampan, baik hati. Pokoknya memiliki segala-galanya kecuali satu hal yang paling dia inginkan : teman. Suatu hari, muncul seorang murid pindahan yang jago sekali olahraga. Si siswa tertarik pada murid pindahan tersebut dan berusaha mengajaknya berteman. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka semakin akrab bahkan siswa pindahan tersebut bersumpah akan melindungi si siwa selamanya. The end."

Watanuki melongo. "Hah? Memangnya itu termasuk tujuh keajaiban sekolah?"

Yuuko tersenyum. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya menceritakan salah satu riwayat seorang teman, kok."

_Gubrak! _Kontan Watanuki terjatuh seperti adegan di manga.

Sementara itu di CLAMP Gakuen.

"Hatsyii!!"

"Kaichou (Ketua) flu, ya?"

"Ah tidak, pasti ada yang membicarakanku. Mungkin seorang wanita cantik."

"Daripada membicarakan hal tersebut, mending Kaichou kerjakan dokumen ini. Masih ada 876 dokumen lagi, nih!"

"Eeehhh, banyak sekali."

"Itu semua kan akibat dari Kaichou kebanyakan main belakang ini sehingga menelantarkan tugas. Sekarang jangan banyak protes dan kerjakan. Kaichou tidak boleh tidur sampai semuanya selesai."

"Eh, tapi bagaimana kalau aku ketiduran?"

"Jangan khawatir, setiap Kaichou ketiduran aku akan membunyikan alarm keras-keras di telinga Kaichou atau aku akan mengguyur Kaichou."

"Souh kejam!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan siapkan jam beker dan air."

"Akira, kau juga ikut-ikutan!"

Kembali ke Horistuba Gakuen.

Yuuko cs terus asyik berbincang-bincang. Kurogane yang sedari diam saja, tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan penuh damai di hadapannya, walaupun dia masih belum lupa tujuan utamanya : mengambil kembali backup foto memalukannya. Tindakan Kurogane itu tidak luput dari perhatian Fay.

"Kurorin-sensei kok senyum-senyum sendiri, sih. Ternyata Kurochan-sensei senang datang ke sini, kan?" Fay mulai menggoda Kurogane.

Kurogane tersentak dan membantahnya. "Tidak!"

"Sikapmu yang membantah membuat aku jadi semakin yakin, lho."

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak! Mau kujadikan sasaran latihan kendoku?" Habis sudah kesabaran Kurogane.

"Kyaa, Kurotan-sensei menakutkan! Yuui-chan, sembunyikan aku dong!" Fay pura-pura ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Yuui.

"Tunggu kau!"

Yuuko yang mengamati kejadian tersebut tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa, Horitsuba Gakuen selalu damai."

^_^

**Keeseokan harinya**

Hari ini mood Kurogane membaik karena dia sudah mendapat back-up fotonya dari Yuuko. Kemarin, Yuuko menyerahkan flashdisk berisi backup fotonya yang langsung dihancurkan Kurogane dengan sekali injak. Kurogane tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menyimpannya atau menghapus filenya karena-entah dengan cara bagaimana-Fay pasti mendapatkannya apalagi dia sudah menunjukkan minatnya pada foto tersebut. Kurogane menghampiri meja gurunya yang bersebelahan dengan Fay. Fay menyapanya dengan riang, tapi Kurogane mengacuhkannya. Sepertinya mood Fay hari ini sedang bagus juga.

Sementara itu, di kantor Kepala Sekolah, Yuuko tersentak karena menyadari bahwa dia salah menyerahkan flashdisk pada Kurogane. Yang dia serahkan pada Kurogane adalah flashdisk milik Fay yang dipinjamnya beberapa hari lalu sedangkan flashdisk berisi foto Kurogane ia serahkan pada Fay. Apa boleh buat, kedua flashdisk tersebut sangat mirip sehingga kalau dilihat sepintas tidak bisa langsung dibedakan. Fay sendiri sudah mencetak puluhan foto Kurogane dengan baju maid dan disimpinannya baik-baik. Baik Yuuko maupun Fay bertekad menyimpan rahasia tersebut.

**The End**

**__________________  
**

_Omake :_

Di Horitsuba Gakuen drama cd kedua, Kurogane benar-benar dipaksa memakai pakaian maid saat festioval sekolah oleh Yuuko. (Tentunya Fay juga) Perbedaanya Fay senang sedangkan Kurogane ngambek. CLAMP juga menggambar ilustrasinya, lho. Lucu abis ngelihat Kuro pakai baju maid. Fay sih cocok *ditimpuk*

Kisah yang diceritakan Yuuko itu riwayatnya Nokoru di karya CLAMP yang lain berjudul "Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan" dan murid pindahan itu Suoh. Suoh memang bersumpah akan selalu melindungi Nokoru setelah tersentuh dengan kebaikan Nokoru, padahal sebelumnya Suoh itu "nggak suka" ama Nokoru.

Mantan kepala sekolah yang dimaksud Yuuko itu Clow Reed. Di XXXHolic kan Yuuko kelihatannya sebal sama Clow. Sebenarnya sih Clow itu gak pernah muncul di Horitsuba Gakuen, tapi saya iseng saja buat dia sebagai mantan kepala sekolah. Juga gak dikasih tahu berapa lama Yuuko menjabat jadi kepala sekolah, tapi saya kira-kira saja.

Yuuko selalu memakai kacamata palsu dengan alasan kacamata membuatnya tampak "lebih" seperti seorang guru ^^

_Author Note:_

Akhirnya bisa juga bikin fanfic setelah setengah tahun nggak ada ide apa-apa. Kayaknya Kurogane di sini OOC, ya. Dia marah-marah melulu. Entah kenapa Kuro yang cool selalu berubah jadi pemarah kalau dikerjai Fay dan Mokona. Silakan komentar dan kritiknya.


End file.
